


Let It Snow

by Brookelyn__eliza



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lotura - Freeform, Lotura Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookelyn__eliza/pseuds/Brookelyn__eliza
Summary: Lotor enjoys his first snowfall on Earth.





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AfroditeOhki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroditeOhki/gifts).



For the paladins, this was nothing new. Even Allura had seen something similar before on her homeworld many thousands of years ago.

  
But for Lotor, this was something entirely unfamiliar.

  
He wasn’t even sure what to think of it. Pidge had explained it as ice crystals sticking together in the clouds, and then falling to the Earth. Lance explained that it was perfect for having fights, which didn’t exactly make sense. Shiro expressed his distaste for the white, saying it made his arm ache.

  
Allura, however, didn’t explain anything. She put on a heavy coat and threw herself out the door into the flurry.

  
They called it snow. And it seemed like magic.

  
Allura was laying down in it, spreading her arms and legs back and forth, compacting the snow beneath her. She carefully stood and turned to admire her work, then turned to look at him watching her from the window. She said something to him, but he couldn’t hear it. He couldn’t hear anything really. He was lost in the sight of her, bundled up in warm clothes, her nose and the tips of her ears turning a beautiful shade of red. Suddenly she was moving toward him, standing outside the window.

  
“Come join me!” Her voice broke through his thoughts. His feet moved involuntarily, leading him right out the front door into the soft snow.

  
“Lotor! Wait!” Allura came running over, her hair billowing behind her as she moved. Little flakes of snow fell from her clothes, and he swore she was an angel. She appeared right in front of him, placing a firm hand against his chest. “You can’t come outside in this! You’ll catch a cold!”

  
“Catch a cold?” His words were soft, lost in the thought of his princess.

  
“It means you’ll get sick, now come. I’m sure Shiro has something you can borrow for today. We’ll have to take you shopping soon.” She was mostly talking to herself as Lotor gracelessly followed behind her.

  
Within minutes he was bundled in a coat, his hair trapped between a beanie and a scarf, while his hands were left free to the cold.

  
“I’m sure it would be fine Lotor, Shiro won’t care.”

  
“I don’t wish to ruin his gloves with my claws.” Lotor spoke softly as the couple walked back toward the door. Allura’s face seemed to grow in radiating happiness as they moved closer and closer to the door. When she couldn’t contain it anymore, she flew out the door and into the powder, Lotor following behind her with a soft smile on his face.  
He stepped out into the cold and shuddered, a reaction he hadn’t felt for many years.

  
The snow was soft, and crushed under his feet into a compacted print. The flurries continued to fall from the sky, landing on his shoulders, chest, and nose.

  
“Try catching them on your tongue,” a voice came from behind him. He turned to see Pidge smiling with her face turned up toward the sky. She had her mouth open, her tongue sticking out, and was making a small “ahh” noise. He followed the paladin’s motions and turned his head up, looking into the gray abyss that had covered the sky, then opened his mouth.

  
It took a moment, but when a flake landed on his tongue, he startled, snapping his mouth shut.

  
“It melted.” He knew it would, it was ice, there was nothing else for it to do when it met with a hot surface like his tongue. The action surprised him still.

  
He slowly turned, trying to find Allura again, when he was struck in the back.

  
An attack.

  
His instincts kicked in, and he instantly lowered himself, giving him a  
balanced advantage, as his claws extended to their full length. He swept in the direction of the attack, ready to lunge only to be met by a very frightened Lance.

  
“Right. Galra. Instincts. I’m sorry,” Lance didn’t move, his eyes blown in fear with the ferocity of the Galra Emperor in front of him. It took a second for Lotor’s blood to stop racing before he straightened up again, seeing the ball of snow in Lance’s hand.

  
“Is that what you attacked me with?” He eyed the creation carefully, wondering what could be wrapped inside the snow for a more opportune attack.

  
“It’s a snowball. This is a snowball fight. It’s a game friends play. Here, pick up some snow.” Lotor followed what the loudest of the paladins told him to do, creating a small sphere of snow in his hands.

  
“Now you throw it at someone!” Lance tossed his snowball at Hunk, the snow gently exploding against the happiest of the paladins.

  
“Hey! No one said we were starting a snowball fight!” Hunk dusted the powder from his shoulder, before leaning down and creating his own snowball to throw at Lance.

  
“Now you give it a shot.” Lance was barely able to instruct the Emperor before running off to fight a battle of his own.

  
Lotor looked about, trying to determine a good target. Allura’s smiling face caught his attention, and he gently tossed the snowball her direction, landing directly at her feet.

  
“Lotor, are you attempting to start a war with me?” Allura’s voice was playful, with the smallest sultry tone behind it.

  
“I would start a war and end a war just for you.” The words came out thicker than he intended them to, which made the loveliest shade of red spread across her cheeks, up to her ears.

  
“W-well, if it’s a war you want, it’s a war you’ll get!” She scooped up some snow and tossed it his direction. Lotor ducked to dodge the incoming attack, while creating more ammunition of his own. With a quick flick of his wrist he sent the snowball back in her direction, landing a hit on her thigh. She let out a loud shriek followed by a fit of giggles as she threw a snowball back in his direction. The peal of laughter that left her had stunned him momentarily, but it was long enough to get a ball of snow square in the face. In his few moments of blindness as he wiped the snow from his eyes, a pressure hit his chest and knocked him flat on his back.

  
In any other moment, that would’ve sent him right onto the defense, but with the paladins around, with Allura around, he felt safe. Well, safe from everyone but Allura at this moment.

  
He was lying against the freezing snow, but his entire body was alight with the soft pressure of her laying on his chest from where she had tackled him into the snow.

  
“Does this mean I win the war?” She smiled at him, and he could’ve sworn a supernova exploded in his heart. But this was war, and he would not surrender so easily. He shifted their weight, tossing her off him, and then raising himself to hover over her.

  
“Oh no my dear, this war is far from over.” In the many nights that Allura and Lotor had shared together, Lotor had discovered the princess’ secret weakness. With her pinned so perfectly beneath him, Lotor’s fingers found purchase at the base of Allura’s neck, where he began to tickle her incessantly. Her laughter mixed with screams for him to stop only fueled his desire to continue. Her hands grabbed his arms, trying to shove him off, but Lotor had felt the princess’ full strength before, and it was easy to tell she was barely trying.

  
“Giving up already?” His fangs peaked out with his smile, the war almost over.

  
“You wish!” She pushed him with her true strength, getting just enough room to sit up and brush her lips against his.

  
His true weakness lost him the battle: Allura.

  
“This isn’t how you have a snowball fight!” Lance was stomping around somewhere in the background.

  
“Let them enjoy themselves dude, just leave them alone.” Pidge’s voice was heard before the sound of the complaining paladin was lead away.  
They could barely be heard by the two lovers, hair full of snow, fingers stiff with cold, but with hearts so full they could burst. They sat unmoving for a moment, Lotor still stradling Allura, their eyes locked onto each other.

  
“We-- we should get going... We’re going to freeze out here like this,” Allura breathed out after a moment.

  
“Anything for you Allura.” He slowly stood, offering a hand to her. She held it tightly, curling herself into his side as they walked back into the living quarters.

  
After changing into warm pajamas, the two settled by the fireplace in Allura’s bedroom, leaning back against the couch and against each other.

  
They sat in silence for a long time, hands curled together, his thumb gently rubbing the back of her hand. Her head fit perfectly against his shoulder, and his head rested gently atop hers as they stared into the burning embers before them.

  
“Thank you.” His words were barely audible, but they pierced through her like lightning.

  
“For what? Tackling you into the snow?” She could feel his chuckle rumble through his chest.

  
“For accepting me. For standing with me,” He lifted his head to look down at her, as she turned to look up at him, “For loving me.” Her heart was fluttering like a hummingbird’s wings. She released one of her hands from his to curl it against his cheek.

  
“I love you now, and I will always love you. Nothing could separate me from you.” She slowly leaned in, eyes falling closed, and pressed her lips against his. Lotor’s free arm wrapped around her waist, pressing her into his chest more. The kiss was soft, gentle. It conveyed every emotion Allura could hope to show him. How much love, and care, and pride she had for him.

  
“I love you Allura,” his lips brushing against hers as he spoke, taking a moment between each kiss to proclaim his devotion to her. “I want you beside me forever.” He could feel her lips curl up in a smile against his.

  
“My dear Emperor Lotor, if I didn’t know any better,” she paused to press her lips against his for only a moment, “I would think you are proposing marriage with those words.” She could barely get the words out before Lotor’s lips crushed hers passionately, his teeth gently tugging at her bottom lip. The hand that had been still holding hers moved to lace into her hair, and his chest rumbled with a sound of pure pleasure escaping him.  
“Please. It would be my greatest honor if you would marry me.” She simply stared into his eyes, unsure if she was truly hearing what the thought she was.  
And her silence only made him more nervous.

  
“I had every intention of asking you before we departed for our mission to deliver supplies to planet Voxx. I had a surprise and everything, but I can’t contain myself any longer. Please. Allura. Will you--”

  
“Yes.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. They both sat in silence for a moment.

 

“What did you say?”

  
“I said yes, I will ma--” She couldn’t even finish speaking before Lotor was kissing her again, gently leaning against her until her back was against the floor, his hands supporting his weight above her.

  
“I love you, my Lotor,” She smiled up at him, her hand coming to rest on his cheek, fingers gently brushing where his Altean marks hid just beneath the surface.

  
“I love you, my Allura.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in a VERY LONG TIME. But I had the beautiful AfroditeOhki for our Lotura Discord Secret Santa, and I wanted to give it my all. I hope she enjoys it, and I hope you did too!!


End file.
